Polyolefin compositions and various processes for making these compositions are known in the art. However, because of the unique characteristics of various polyolefin compositions, and the unique applications for which these polyolefins are variably suitable, interest in these materials remains a constant concern of the plastics industry and its numerous customers.
It is known in the art that polyolefins can be nucleated to improve its optical and other properties. There is some teaching in the art about the mechanism of nucleation, the selectivity of nucleants, and on the effects of nucleating. While it is generally known that nucleation does affect the rate and amount of shrink that polyolefins undergo, it is not known how these effects can be either pre-determined or controlled. The availability of such knowledge will be beneficial to polyolefin processors because it will enable them to customize their finished products. This in turn will result in improved processing efficiency, including reduced processing cost